


11.11.18.

by Andzia267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Licia means Liet in Polish btw, M/M, Polska jazyk trudna jazyk, Pseudo-History, Tried to be funny, World War 1, wwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Poland apears at the world meeting after 123 years of death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Legend: polish word (translation)

The old wooden doors opened widely, with a loud rasp, in the middle of a world meeting. Everyone's eyesight layed on Feliks who came by them. A wild grin apeared on his delicante, but dammaged feuraters full of old, dried blood, and scars. He was wearing a green war uniform painted in his own, and his enemies' blood. That day is known as 11th of November 1918, the day when Poland came back to life again, after 123 years.

"I'm totally back bitches, like a total phoenix, it's generally hardcore, and generally what does those totally pervs are doing here?!" He looked at Prussia, Austria and Russia (partitation and undreasing is the same word in Polish)

The countries looked at him shocked, few dared to break the silence and asked him.

"Who the hell are you?"

He narrowed his eyebrows angrily. And clenched his fists, to whiteness.

"W-who am I? Who am I-I?! Feliks Łukasiewicz, Rzeczpospolita Polska!"

England spilled his tea.

"You bloody wanker! What the hell is that black magic you try to cast? That must be an ancient spell, which language do you use while casting it, I never heard it before! And don't worry about the albino, we are going to kill him after all"

And then, there was a time for Gilbert to spill his beer, which was hidden in a coffee cup, but nobody noticed since everybody was looking at Poland, so older Beilschmidt managed to clean it up, using Austria's coat.

"Feliks is my name, Łukasiewicz is my surname, and you can call me Poland, if that's to hard for your little underdeveloped tongues"

"Dude, your surname sucks, how do you even say it?!" America said chearfully like always " My name is America, you have to be a new one, I can be your big brother!"

Poland took a deep breath, how can they even dare not to remember him, he is older than lots of them.

" Łukasiewicz, just try"

"Whaaat?! ASSFDGHJKSUHXHXHSJ"

" wook- a-shye-veech"

"No way anybody can say that! Dude you are amazing!

Japan looked at him jealous.

"I can say worse things!"

"But he was borned a second ago! Have a respect for that little guy Japan! C'mon dude!"

"Omg debile! Przynajmniej nie jestem konstantynopolitańczykiewiczówianeczką, Grzegorzem Brzęszyszczykiewiczem do panny lekkich obyczajów nędzy!" ( omg idiots! At least im not Grzegorz Brzęszyszczykiewicz living in konstantynopol, and a censured swear)

Russia looked confused, so he spoke.

" But Polsha, isn't konsta-blah a femine word?"

Blonde looked at him with a pure hate in both his eyes and heart.

"Ty Ruski chamie, zdrajco ty podwójny! Oni nie musieli o tym wiedzieć!" (You Russian boor,you double traitor, they didn't had to know that)

Ivan looked on the floor touched by Poland's words.

Lithuania, who wasn't interested in the meeting at all, just fell asleep few moments ago, he was too tired to resist. Now he woke up, to see his ex-husband arguing with Russia, he heard a choir of angels as he looked at his blond hair reflecting the sun, their shared lawn from ages ago, in his green, big eyes, fulled of hate at the moment, and nothing else mattered then. They can be together now, can't they? Is that a dream? He had no idea, but why wouldn't he try?

Words were stuck in his mouthes, but he does his best to sound calmly.

"P-p-po-o?!" Nah, he failed.

"Liet!" Their eyes locked and nothing else was worth anything. No matter that nobody remembers who Poland is, no matter how they try to call him. Lithuania was sitting beside him.

Seconds passed like eternity. Is it really their happy ending? Is it even possible to be that happy, after 123 years of suffering?

They ended up in their arms, hugging tightly. Poland had stood on his fingers to whisper to Toris's ear.

"Vilnus is totally mine"

Laurinaitis snapped at the moment. A cold shiver though his spine, and sweat on his face grew visiblle.

He rushed back from hugging him Poland.

"Hell no! Vilnus is mine! I hate you! I hate you! I'm going to blame you for everything since now!"

"But Licia!"

"Don't call me Licia, English speakers have no idea what it means! Don't mess with their heads!"

Poland meant by it, that Toris is his, and that he loves him, but if Liet wants to fight, he will fight back!

"Of course! Vilnus is like totally mine, and had always been! What is Poland without Vilnus? Give it back you like totally thieve! And you know what? I like totally hate you back!"

Prussia used their argue, and spoke to angry England, who tried to get rid of tea on his clothes.

"What do you mean by killing awesome me?!"

"N-nothing wanker! Just sit!"

But Albino started to scream.

"I'm too awesome to die!"

"Dude, Iggy was joking..." But Alfred didn't looked at him, and wasn't his chearful self.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i wanted to write it in Polish at first, but it makes more sense in english, because it would be dumb if they would assdfghj about a language they are curently speaking.
> 
> But what is that about the Vilnus thing? So after WWI Poland claimed that Vilnus is it's, so two countries started to hate each other, then when Russia and Germany attacked Poland in the begging of WWII Lithuania, done nothing to help, and even was on their side, two countries seems to hate each other till now. I am from Poland but I don't hate them, and I have never did. I think the fault is on the both sides.
> 
> Say what you didn't like, and what you did, rember you can write as a guest too! If you like it, sending it to your friends, won't be bad at all ;)


End file.
